THE THING THEORY
by sonicthehedgehog240
Summary: This is the first theory I'm posting about something so don't go to hard on me, I've worked really hard on it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 'THE THING' (ORIGINALS AND PREQUELS)

Hello my fellow readers. I like to point out that this is the first theory I'm posting about 'The Thing'. So all opinions are welcome and I'll be happy to hear on what you think.

Before I start, I like to make a little comparison.

In the beginning John Carpenter made a movie called "The Thing" in 1982. Then 29 years later, came the prequel that explained everything on how it started. It was direct by Matthijs van Heijningen Jr. and written by Eric Heisserer. But what you may or may not know is that before the prequel and John Carpenter, came a 1951 (which is the actual original one) version called "The Thing From Another World". It was directed by Christian Nyby and Howard Hawks.

Here are the similarities and differences on all 3 films:

Similarities:

1) A base in Antartica

2) Sled dogs

3) Snow storms

4) Military and scientists

5) Thing creatures

6) Buried and destroyed UFOs

7) Frozen alien

Differences:

1) In the 1951 and prequel version, they both have women (not John Carpenter's film)

2) No dogs were imitated in the 1951 version

3) There were 3 different sizes for each UFO

4) In John Carpenter and the prequel, they both killed their 'thing' monster with fire while the original killed theirs with electricity (kinda like a reverse Frankenstein)

5) In the prequel, two thing imitations attack during daylight

6) In the prequel, the thing can only imitate organic beings. It also doesn't imitate metal

7) In both John Carpenter and the prequel, they both attempt to do a blood serum test and it gets destroyed


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 'THE THING' (ORIGINALS AND PREQUELS)

In this second chapter, I'm gonna tell you in my own words how everyone got infected. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'll be happy to hear any opinions.

I'll be starting at the prequel which makes sense.

When the Norwegians and Americans were celebrating their discovery, Carter asked Griggs to bring more beers. At the same time Derek went to use the restroom. Then out of nowhere, Lar's dog sensed something bad coming so it tried to escape.

After Derek checked the alien in ice and almost having a heart attack when Peder spooked him, the alien escaped. Both Griggs and the dog heard the thing's roar. The dog was the first victim then Griggs (Thats what I believe). Henrik was next, unfortunately he didn't make it and neither did the 'Thing' when eveyone burned it. They all think it was over but looks can be deceiving.

After the scientists did their autospy, Juliette, feeling saddened for Henrik's demise, left. While crying, Griggs shows up and tries to comfort her but she tells him she wants to be alone. That's when the imitation of Griggs finds Juliette alone and starts to assimilate her while everyone else was preoccupied with the current situation.

Later, Carter and his crew were going to take Olav to Mc Mirtle (Out post North 31; I think). Kate found some fillings in the restroom also found a big puddle of blood in the shower. As the helicopter ascend in the air, Kate along with Edward were outside and she was trying to tell the pilots to land imidiately but it was too late, the Griggs imitation shows its true colors and attacked Olav forcing the copter to crash.

2 hours later the Juliette imitation tried to attack Kate, but she managed to escape however, Karl didn't make it and end up infected only for a short time (If you see the deleted scene he gets burned). Later on, after they put the surviving Americans in lockup someone or something burned the lab along with the blood serums and everyone was pointing fingers at each other until Kate reminded them of the 'Thing' can't imitate nonorganic. So they split up, those with metal fillings were Kate, Lars, Peder and Jonas while the rest didn't.

(I'm gonna fast forward a little bit. Bazinga)

After a little nasty explosion, which knocked out Edward, he or rather the imitation reveal thyself. And I bet you're wondering how?

I was looking back, and I think I might've found something. I believe that the fillings and puddle of blood that Kate found belong to Edward when he was in the restroom and he could've been attack by either Juliette or Griggs. And I also believe that it was the Edward imitation that sabotaged the blood serum test.

After revealing itself, part of the Edward imitation started to split up while the rest was trying to burn the Edward imitation. Looking back, I think part of the thing's hand went outside and collected the remains of Lar's dog and dragged it back to some random room where unfortunately that will be the same place where Colin enters and comits suicide.

I don't think I have to explain the rest since all of you already know how it ended but I do have one question though. When the thing grabbed one of Kate's legs before she got the grenade, wouldn't she have been infected but the process was taking it slowly? Perhaps we may or may not know.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 'THE THING' (ORIGINALS AND PREQUELS)

This second chapter was inspired by a guy name Rob Ager who posted a video on youtube showing a film analysis which was titled, "Was Childs Infected?". And seeing this made me go back to watching the movie and I found some interesting clues.

Again, all opinions are welcome here.

When MacReady and Copper head over to assisst the Norwegians (without knowing what happen to them), the imitatiom of Lar's dog starts roaming around the American until it enters a random bedroom with somebody already in it. At first I thought it was Norris but it was actually Palmer.

After Clark put the dog imitation in the kennel with the other dogs, they all sensed that something was off to their new company then it showed its true colors. Clark came back to check on what was the commotion then out of know of nowhere two dogs, that barely made out alive, got out. Clark managed to closed the gate before it got out. If you look closely on the floor, when Clark kicked the door, part of the dog imitation got out.

*Moving on*

After bringing back small parts of the aalien craft, Nauls had asked everyone if any of them had thrown away a pair of boxers in the kitchen trash can which appeared to be ripped.

Blair has been doing a analysis on the infected dogs blood and later takes out his revolver. I believe that before he got out, that part of the dog imitation, which escaped from the kennel, latched itself onto Blair and sink in. It would also expalin the craziness.

After locking Blair up Copper called everyone in the medics because someone tampered the blood vault (and by tamper; I mean open the pouches and closed the door). I know some of you have already solve that mystery but I'll explain it anyway, Windows got the keys from Gary to lock up the storage room. As he enters, he sees Bennings being attacked by the "split-face" monster. Witnessing this, Windows drops the keys and heads for outside to warn MacReady and Fuchs giving the Plamer or Blair imitation enough time to grab the keys after letting the Bennings imitation playing its part as a destraction.

There is one mystery that is yet unsolved. What did happen to Fuchs during the black out? Did he burn himself before 'the thing' got him, or did he fall for a trap after picking up one of MacReady's jacket, which was torn up the same way as the mysterious boxers? I guess well never know.

But I do have another question or two. I know 'the thing' monster attacks its prey when there alone and alive. However, can it infect someone whom's already dead? I saw a deleted scene in John Carpenter's version that peaked my intress. It shows Benning's using one of the entrances that leads to the kennel. In there he saw 'someone' with a heavy coat. He called out Blair's name but no response, so I tried taking a closer look despite the shadowness and to me, in my opinion, I believe that was the dead Norwegian that got shot by Gary.

Although I could be wrong but I'm just going for what I feel. And I have no idea what Bennings saw in the kennel but it must've been serious.

Now prior to my second question; if the dog was the first victim in the prequel, how come it couldn't just got of there while everyone was preoccupied with the current situation and head for the spaceship? I know it's kinda sounds stupid, even I admit it when I thought about it and that could've destroy a huge plot in the story. But maybe I was on to something here. What if after infecting the host but somehow takes your memory as well? That would explain how the Sander imitation found its way.

*Moving back to the main thoery*

After Fuchs' mysterious death everyone was barricading the inside of the base while at the same time Norris felt something painful and again when he saw Nauls coming towards the door. After an atempt to get him breathing, Norris developed a craving for finger foods, and by finger foods I mean Copper's hands. Copper died but he wasn't infected.

Once again I won't explain everything since you know how it eneded. But I will talk about this. After watching one of Rob Ager's videos, I believe I agree on his thoery when he talked about the possibility that if Childs was infected. I mean I kinda knew when MacReady was sharing a drink with Childs and the two of the were laughing.

What type of person laughs after losing their home and friends to an alien being? And plus this is the first time I've seen Childs laughing.

*That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading my little theory, all opinions are welcomed and I'll try to write more stuff. Thank you.*


End file.
